24/7
24/7 is 10th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Ben: I'll be back in a couple of hrs., you kids gonna be fine? Ren: Yeah dad. Gavin: Of course. Jen: Uh-huh. Ben: Alright, great-grandpa's upstairs if you need anything. Ren, Gavin & Jen: Ok! Ben: Bye. "walks out" Gavin: You guys ready? Ren: Oh yeah. Jen: Dad told us not to watch this show anymore. Gavin: Why not? Jen: 'Cause Ren gets scared by things like this. Ren: Not true. Jen: Yes true. Ren: Fine, I won't watch Prof. Grahmington's Haunted Horror. Jen: Good. Ren: I'll be in my room if you need me. Gavin: Ok. Ren: "walk upstairs" Cut to later: Jen: Man this show is so good. Gavin: Yeah. "hears footsteps" Gavin: What was that? Jen: It's probably nothing, we've been up for along time now so we're probably hearing things. "hears thumping" Jen: Ok, that's not normal. Gavin: Who's there? "sees shadow" Jen: Ren, is that you? Gavin: Dude, what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be in your room, not watching this. "figure walks into light" Jen: Oh my god! Gavin: What happened to you? Ren: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jen: Do you need some medicine, it sounds like you have a sore throat? Jordan: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "transforms" Gavin: Oh, is there someone we need to stop? Four Arms: You should've let me watch! Jen: What's that suppose to mean? "Four Arms starts attacking Jen & Gavin" Gavin: What the hel- Jen: "groans" Gavin: ...heck is wrong w/ you? Four Arms: Now it's time for you to suffer. Jen: What? Gavin: Jen, run! "Jen & Gavin run & hide" Jen: "whispering" Why is he mad? Gavin: "whispering" Guess he really wanted to watch Prof. Grahmington's Haunted Horror w/ us. Jen: "whispering" But he's not allowed to. Four Arms: Where are you guys? Gavin: Sh! Jen: I am quiet! Ren: "opens door" What are you guys doing in the closet? Gavin: Ah! Jen: Don't hurt us! Ren: What are you guys talking about? Gavin: Just a min. ago, you were attacking us. Ren: No, I was in my room then I came downstairs to see what that ruckus was. Jen: Did you hit your head? Ren: Not recently, why? Four Arms: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ren: "turns around" What the? Four Arms: Must suffer, now! Ren: Oh really? "transforms" Diamondhead: Don't think so. Four Arms: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jen: If that's Ren... Gavin: Then who's... "Diamondhead & Four Arms fight" Diamondhead: I don't know who you think you are, but you're not me. Four Arms: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Diamondhead: That's not even English. "transforms" Upgrade: Let's see who you really are. "merges w/ device" Four Arms: "reverts into blob alien" Upgrade: Who are you? Alien: My name's Glibnorb. Upgrade: Why were you pretending to be me? Glibnorb: I saw how upset you were about not watching Prof. Grahmington's Haunted Horror, so I started terrorizing your friends. Upgrade: "detransforms" Ren: Thanks Glibnorb, but next time don't do that. Glibnorb: Ok. Jen: Man, this is just like the episode where Prof. Grahmington's wife was actually a zombie. Gavin: And she only wanted to be accepted by him. Ren: I remember that ep. Jen: What? Gavin: You watched it w/ us. Ren: "laughs nervously" Jen: Ren! Ren: Ok, I actually watch the episodes before you guys. Gavin: What?! Ren: I watched them when the aired, & I didn't even get scared. Jen: Huh, guess we were to harsh on you. Ren: No really. Gavin: You wanna finish the rest of the season w/ us. Ren: Sure. Gwen: How about you, Glibnorb? Glibnorb: Really? Gavin: Yeah. Gilbnorb: Ok. "Then the 4 finished watching Prof. Grahmington's Haunted Horror" End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Ben Aliens By Glibnorb *Four Arms Ren *Diamondhead *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Ren 12